Yeah? well no
by angerar
Summary: "Yes...I see...She'll be over in a few." Those were the words that my best friend had said to the other person on the line. She seemed business like as I recalled looking over that memory. But I didn't think that would actually set me up with this guy.
1. Chapter 1

A secret is a damn freaking secret, so keep it.

–

"Yes...I see...She'll be over in a few." Those were the words that my best friend had said to the other person on the line. She seemed business like as I recalled looking over that memory. But I didn't think that would actually set me up with him.

–

"I walk out of my apartment to get some fresh air then BOOM! Some weirdo bird just hits me with its' shit!" my friend Sumire exaggeratedly stated, telling her story about how her hair seems to be white and sticky. She's my friend that I love to death and currently dating one of my most best[est] friends, Kokoro Yome. She's not bad, typical girl, shoulder length sea green hair that has waves at the end. She's beautiful, if I do say so myself. The weird thing is, she has a cat like personality. Not to mention she growls like a dog once in awhile. I met her at the Cafe I work at, Shugar. She was trying to explain to me that she wants this amazingly confusing coffee with a bunch of side orders that I was not able to comprehend. I kept my caramel orbs on her dark teal furious eyes as she rambles about birds and other living species that are alive.

"Can you believe it? That damn bird just purposely did that to me! How rude of birds these days!" She scrunches up her eyebrows and grabs her mocha cappuccino and sips vigorously. The action made me laugh a bit. "Mikan, I don't think you should laugh at this point. You know how Sumire is when she is on her period." My loving friend, Anna, gives me advice so I will not be pummeled into a pulp. Anna, she's smart and loves to cook, but the thing is, I never get how her hair is bubblegum pink. That has always been on the top my of list; _Things to ask later_. Her hair is just so..plump as you could say? It's a hard thing to describe. It also matches her cyan-like eyes that are very cheerful, most of the times. I met her when I transferred into Alice Academy 2 years ago. She and her cousin, Nonoko, are the first people to actually befriend me. Since then, I've always kept them by my side. Nonoko, however, seemed to have the exact and same appearance as Anna. Besides her dark azure hair and the way she has a fascinating interest in chemicals. The sad thing is, Nonoko couldn't be with us today because she is attending this chemical meeting or some-sort.

"I am _not_ on my period, Umenomiya! I am simply pissed! Get the hell right!" Sumire exclaims as her hair becomes somewhat of an illusionist and turns fiery red. "Shouda, don't scream. You are freaking loud. And your grammar is also off." Hotaru states watching Sumire very slowly, then soon making her dark marine eyes drop down to her new blueprint of an invention she is trying to create. Hotaru, I love her so so so so so much, but she can have no tact to our feelings at all. Her hair is cut short to the start of her neck making the hair itself look like a boy. The confusing part is, she looks very feminine. It's probably how she has her chin up. Maybe the way she walks and has no hesitation in saying what she wants. She has so much confidence in everything she does. I really admire her for that. Her eyes are black. Well, the appearance is. Her eyes are actually dark brown if you get a closer look at it. But you will never _ever_ get close to her.

I met her when I was younger, making her my childhood friend, when she moved into the town I lived in. She seemed to be very alone, so I decided to become her friend. Months past as she moved to the town, and had a immediate transfer to another school. Being the girl I am, followed her out of desperation to get my friend back. I ended up going to Alice Academy and finding out that I also have one of these things called Alices. A rare one at it too. "Imai! You shouldn't say anything in this shit load of a conversation either! You are suppose to be with that freaking boyfriend of yours! No one asked you to come here!" Yep, Hota-chan is dating a boy, supposedly my close ever friend, Ruka Nogi. "Mikan invited me." Sumire fumes and throws her head down causing us to look at her distraught figure. "Fine! I just want someone to listen to my complaints! I can't have Koko look at me like this!" She weeps hysterically making us want her to shut up before we get embarrassed knowing that we are with this girl. I laugh to get the tension out of the atmosphere and say; "You know? You're very annoying when you cry, Permy."

–

I'm at my apartment. This apartment building is owned by my parents. I have to share my apartment place with Hotaru. And believe me, it's not all fun living with your studious, cleanist of a best friend. I have to work my butt of to pay half of the rent cause Kami knows that I have to actually work _hard_ to earn my lifes' profits. My parents love to spoil me dearly, but I refuse to follow their ways of living. I know one day, hopefully not soon, they will leave my life forever and I'll have to survive on my own. I love them more than anyone else, and I do not want them to see me living off of someone else. On the other hand, Hotaru doesn't have to do any crap to live. Her parents own an industrial castle made up of robots and other stuff. No, not really. I just wanted to make a funny mental image in your brain for keepsakes. Lets just say her parents are renowned about their jobs so they're very rich. The funny thing is, Hotaru had chosen to live with me rather than living alone in her newly bought home, which is now a storage house for her creations. This fact made me very _very_ happy. I even gathered enough courage to ask Hotaru why she had chosen me over her newly bought things from her parents. Guess what she said? It's such a Hotaru answer. "I picked the you because you are clumsy and who knows what might happen when you live _alone_ in an apartment. I did your parents a favor," was what she said. Awh, I love her too much. So much that, that comment didn't make me discouraged. I guess that's her way of expressing her love to me.

I had finally opened the door leading into our apartment. I throw my jacket else where knowing that Hotaru will yell at me later for me to clean that up. I don't want to waste my energy on that now. I had came home alone with no Hotaru in sight. She probably left with Ruka. He's such a loving boyfriend. He cares about what you do and is very cute and prince like. I wish I had boyfriend like that. Ruka, I met him in Alice Academy too. He was always a follower, but once in awhile he would always stand up for what seems right to him. Such a role model for me. He has deep mesmerizing coral reef blue eyes that you can swear, you saw a fish swimming through it. His hair, ohmygod, his hair is like a meadow of daises dancing to the sound of the wind. Perfect prince figure, and perfect personality what is not perfect about him? Oh yes, the fact that he had chosen Hotaru over the rest of the girl population. At first, I had gotten so grumpy that I would refuse to talk to anyone for a three days. On the fourth day, I came into school and saw how happy he seemed to be with Hotaru. I accepted the fact that he loves Hotaru and everything had ended up all goody-goody.

I hear the door creaking and jump to my feet grabbing the crinkled leather jacket on the ground and running to the closet to hang it up. I sigh of relief as soon as I am able to hang it up and turn around to face plant into a chest like the old days. I squeal as I fall back into the closet making almost every jacket fall on top of me. I hear muffled sounds of wholeheartedly laughter coming to my way to help me up. I realize who it is, Tsubasa Andou. I can't believe it, my elementary school grade crush has come into my apartment! "Mikan, you're still the same as ever." He chuckles as he grabs my tiny hand with his big muscular one. "Tsubasa-senpai! You're still as mean as ever!" I exclaim and I hug him with all my might. "I haven't seen you since the days of my senior years!" as I continue.

"Mikan, Mikan. You're causing severe damage to my ribcage." He laughs and detaches me from his body. I look up at him with gleeful eyes sparkling in his presence, then turn into suspicious glaring eyes. "Tsubasa-senpai, how did you know where I live?" I tighten my hold on the glare I had kept on him as he speaks; "Calm down, the last thing I need is to get _you_ mad at me. I had called Imai asking where you live," he looks to the other direction and ruffles his hair when he looks back at me. "And it was pretty hard getting the information from her, trying to accept the fact I could actually _feel_ the glare coming from the other line. I had persuaded her saying I wanted to surprise you." he laughs and puts his hand behind his Cool Black hair and laughs with sincerity. "But, that's not the real reason, right?" I ask suspiciously. His eyes widen at my statement and then go back looking like his normal navy blue eyes.

"My, my. Haven't you gotten smart? Well, yes you are right. Kind of," he laughs. His eyes fade into lifeless eyes and his eyes look down to the ground. He still has that star tattoo under his left eye like he used to. But that seems like the thing I shouldn't be worried about now. "Tsubasa-senpai, what happened? Did Misaki do anything to you? I think it wouldn't matter considering the fact you get beaten up by her everyday." I smile as he looks up to me like drowned puppy eyes with a broken smile. Then looks back at the ground. "No," he sighs then continues, "It's Kaname. Me and Misaki are fine. Tono too." My facial expression turns into a severely heart broken one. "Wh-what? Kaname is fine! Kaname is fine! Don't worry Tsubasa-senpai! He's just a little sick, that's all!" I feel like crying. I wanna break down. Kaname..he was the one that made Mr. Bear. I love him like a brother, but he was born with health issues.

I always got worried when he spent his nights at the hospital knowing I may not be able to see him the next morning. Whenever I always visited him, he would always smile and say he's fine. His smile would be the most calmest thing you ever seen. "Mikan you're crying. Stop that, it'll make me tear up and laugh at this point. That's not good at a time like this. I'm a man, I'm not allowed to cry in front of people who look up to me." I was crying? Probably, I already felt bad about the Kaname health issue thing when I was younger so it wouldn't matter now. "Haha, stop it." His eyes close and little droplets of water come down his cheeks. My eyes watched the whole scene as Tsubasa was angrily crying. He fell to the floor and fecklessly punched the ground under me. He laughs forcibly as if he needs to save his life. "No. Mikan it's alright." He laughs. Softer than the other one, but not as real as his other laughs. He gets up and walks to the couch. I lost all acknowledgment of the jackets spread all around me and quickly sprint to him. I reach him and wipe off my tears, then looking at his saddened face.

"Mikan, nothing is happening. It's just..I heard he just had his third omitting from the hospital. Now just this morning, I heard he went back to the hospital for a heart failure." He knits his eyebrows and drops his head in between his knees as he roughly sits on the beige leather couch. "Tsubasa-senpai, you don't know what will happen. Don't worry." I fake a laugh to hopefully cheer his mood, but he didn't seem to buy it. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Mik. But it seemed right if I told you this. I also needed someone to tell before Tono." He smiles, a real smile. "Wait, Tono-senpai doesn't know yet?" "Yeah." He looks up to me with emotions this time and says; "Thanks. I also came to tell you that Nat-" "Andou." His sentence is stopped by my best friend entering the door with Ruka. "Tsubasa?" Ruka says as he walks in and closes the door. Ruka walks to the closet and expects the messy surrounding.

"Mikan clean that up." Hotaru commands me as she walks closer to me and Tsubasa-senpai. "Andou, get out. You have had your time talking to Mikan." she glares at him. He laughs and pats my head, also using it for support to get up from the couch. "I'll tell you the things later Mikan! Ja." He walks toward Rukas direction. He stops by his side and places his hand on his shoulder. I saw Tsubasa's lips moving so I assumed he had whispered something. Ruka nods and opens the door for Tsubasa. He smiles in gratitude and closes the door. Hotaru has probably kept her eye on me the whole time and flops down on the couch. She sits elegantly while Ruka goes ahead and sits on a sleek black couch; opposite of us.

"Mikan," Ruka starts, "I'm not sure if Tsubasa has told you, Hotaru might have cut him off, but i'll just go ahead and tell you anyway. So remember my best friend Nats-" "Hello, Imai speaking." There goes Hotaru again cuts everyone off when they're trying to talk to me. Ruka has gone quiet, so might as well listen to who Hotaru is talking to. Awh, again that's Ruka. He gets jealous of everything, or more like every guy, Hotaru talks to. Such a cutie. Ruka coughs and gets me out of my world. I focus my attention to Hotaru and her phone. All I hear is small murmuring from the other line and easy laid words Hotaru keeps saying as if she wants to end the conversation.

**"Yes...I see...She'll be over in a few."** _Wait? She'll? Is she referring to me?_ I guess Ruka has seen my confused face and beckons me to be quiet. Hotaru ends the phone call and looks at me devilishly. I swear, I saw a descendant of Satan in her smile.

–

New Story. New Author. I'm young. ._. I just needed to get the Kaname thing in there. Just for kicks.

_.._


	2. Chapter 2

Are you serious?

–

Warning: Cursing. Please be okay with it.

–

"Yes...I see...She'll be over in a few." Those were the words that my best friend had said to the other person on the line. She seemed business like as I recalled looking over that memory. But I didn't think that would actually set me up with him.

–

"_What? Are you serious?"_ I seethe as I hiss mockingly at my best friend. "You set me up with a _guy?_" My olive eyes narrow; it looks like it had turn blood red. "Well, of course. Or do you prefer girls instead?" I snap and try to fiercely struggle to strangle the person in front of me. No avail, as my guy friends hold me back and calm me down. My friend, Yuu, stands in front of me and counts to 10 as he blocks my sight of Hotaru.

"Mikan, don't," he tries to calm me down. "Shhh, look here. At me. Stop, ok?" I glare, but comply and roughly restrain my arms from Koko and Ruka. I grudgingly walk over to Rukas' couch, making a few big thumps by my feet while at it, and sit down after glaring at Hotaru for a bit. "Women," Koko mumbles. I could actually _feel_ the rolling of his eyes. "Koko, shut up." I look up to see Ruka had nudged him in the shoulder to scold him. "Koko, we can't bother to interfere with Mikan and Hotaru's fight," Yuu politely scolds him.

Koko sighs and heads over to my direction and sits _too- close-for-comfort_ right next to me. "Mikaan~" He starts off. "Hotaru, didn't exactly set you up with a guy. She just..wants to make you both meet. That's all." He smiles, hoping to grab my attention. "Koko, that's basically the definition of setting people up with each other." I spat at him. "No way in the world will I ever find fate meetings in the future! 'Cause apparently, _someone_," I look at Hotaru. "had to practically plan the rest of my life!" I flail my arms in the air and slump back down. "Mikan, Hotaru isn't saying you have to marry this guy."

Ruka says with hand gestures. "Oh, Puh-lease. Don't reason here with me Ruka, if Hotaru has at least _one _thought about getting us together, then she might as tie us up and throw us in a isolated room!" I slap and shake my head. "Mikan, I don't think that's the right term to appoint it as." Yuu smiles weakly. He must think I'm some lunatic for thinking this all up. "Whatever. The thing is, if Hotaru thought we might go good together, then she practically won't stop until she gets us together."

I look at Hotaru then look back at the boys. "But that doesn't mean she'll get you guys married. It's your choice, Mikan. Hotaru is not that evil to force your feelings on someone else." Koko pats me on the back. "So, you are setting me up with a guy?" I say as I turn to Hotaru who seemed to be smirking all throughout the conversation. "If that's how you word it, then yes." She replies, looking coolly at me; as if she had done nothing wrong. "Then tell me, how do _you_ word it?" My eyebrows scrunch up as I lean in closer to Hotarus' answer. "It's such a simple sentence," she beings, "I'm just getting you a date.

–

I want to slap a newborn puppy. No, I want to _kill_ a new born puppy. That's how my anger feels towards the guy I haven't even met. I'm waiting in front of a restaurant my senpai, Tono, owns. He is 59-freaking-minutes late and not here yet. No, make that _60_ minutes late. My eyes twitch, not to the bitter coldness and the weird looks people are giving me, it's the way some people laugh and point to me saying I got stood up. I've had enough. I walk in and bade Tono goodbye.

"Tono-senpai! I'm going!" I smile even though I want to punch the wall, conveniently beside me. "What? I thought you had a date! Don't go!" He walks towards me with his long dark ocean blue hair and his signature dirty apron his girlfriend gave him saying; _'This man is mine! -Airi 3' _"Well, I kinda got stood up I guess?" I laugh bitterly to open my eyes to see I mad faced Tono. "That guy stood you up? _Bastard_" He utters the last part under his breath, but I was still able to hear it. "Don't worry Mik!" He ruffles my hair and heads inside and comes out with a plastic box. "Here ya go! It's a slice of my fresh baked cake. You get the first one!" He smiles and hugs me. "But, but, Tono-senpai! You really don't have-" "Calm down, it's for you, and _free._ So don't turn down a chance like this. If you're going to weep on sorrow and drown yourself with food like other girls do when I dump them, make sure you eat the food I mak-" "Tono-senpai, I love you lots, but you're very conceited." He looks at me a bit annoyed of what I just said.

I brush it off. "Either way, I don't want the to happen to you, ok?" He smiles like the old days. "Oh, so you want the girls you dump to weep hysterically over their relationship with you eating fattening food?" I giggle at my hypothesis. "Don't you have somewhere to go? Shoo, shoo." He pushes me towards the door and waves back. I ready myself for the cold autumn air and push the door open. The cool air kisses all the visible skin spots on my body making me shiver when I step outside. I look left and right wondering where I should head. Then it hit me, I should go visit Kaname. I smile and frown at the thought making my face look horrendously disgusting by the appearance. I have proof, I saw the mothers of children cover the child's eyes when they walked passed me. I'm not that ugly..am I?

–

So I'm at the hospital looking down at Kaname. Tsubasa and Misaki are in the room too, it's just they're sleeping beside each other; across from Kaname's bed. I smile inwardly at the couple wishing I could get a boyfriend like that. Misaki's hot pink hair had intertwined with Tsubasa's dark azure hair, making it look like they were actually connected to each other. Their hair, by means. Misaki's eyes flutter open. She concentrates her vision, and when it became clear, she exclaimed my name. "Mikan! I haven't seen you in a while! OHMYGOD I MISS YOU BUNCHES." She jumps up and runs to tackle me. She _was_ the support for Tsubasa's head, but after she got up, his face had high-fived the floor.

He groans and massages his head as he looks up at me and Misaki laughing at his figure. "You wanna die, don't you? Huh? Is that it?" He smirks at gets up like a zombie. At first he's slow walking toward us then, BAM! He grabs me and shakes me violently. I squeal and plead Misaki to help me. All she did was freeze using the child rule: _'If I don't move, you can't see me'_. I'm going to get her for that. I try to scream silently knowing Kaname is suppose to be resting. But all I hear is quiet chuckles coming from behind me.

All of us turn our heads to the source seeing Kaname chuckling to himself about the scene in front of him. "Well, hello to you too, guys. It's been awhile." "Kaname-senpai!" was all I could say to him and easily remove Tsubasa's hands from my arms. "I want to hug you very very very much, but you're resting and I can't do that!" I smile at him, he smiles at me, the same as ever. "Kaname! My gosh! Do you know how _worried_ I was when I heard you had been stuffed in a hospital, _again_?" Misaki says and walks toward me and him. "I bet you were. Tsubasa was probably jealous. I could see him getting all-nopleasedon'thurtme!" Kaname cuts off his sentence for his plead to live his life. He puts his hands up in defeat and laughs at Tsubasa's annoyed state. "I never knew why we were best friends." Tsubasa crosses his arms over his muscular chest and turns his back towards us. "Keep doing that Tsubasa, I think it's cute when you pout." Misaki states.

"I am **not** cute. Remember that. All of you." He points to me then moves his hand in a circular motion to point to all of us. "So, how ya' doing Kaname?" He walks to the other side of his bed while me and Misaki are on either side. "You know? This one," he points to me. "Was crying earlier when I told her that you were in the hospital. Look what you did! You made her ditch her date for yourself!" He smiles. Kaname panics "Mikan-chan! I'm sorry! You don't have to do this for me! What a heartbroken fellow for getting ditched by such a goddess like you." He beams when he looks at me. That compliment made me blush, furiously. "Kaname, don't be so hard-headed. The world doesn't revolve around you." Misakis sighs and looks to my direction. Kaname is somewhat insulted. He had talk in a serious tone to Misaki as he was saying; "Like you would no about not being egotistical." He glares.

"Whoa, Misaki, Kaname, don't get so mad at each other." Tsubasa says then looks at Kaname. "Mikan got stood up. I wouldn't say stood up, but it's not like she wanted to go in the first place." He finishes slowly. I'm confused, greatly confused. "Tsubasa, Misaki-senpai, how do you know this?" "Well," Misaki answers, "Ruka had texted the both of us." She looks at me. "We kinda thought you wouldn't like it if we mentioned it. But apparently, my idiotic boyfriend had said it to Kaname." She tilts her head to face Kaname. "Sorry, Kaname. You weren't suppose to know that. We know you'd freak out." She laughs, quietly. "It's ok," he says, "Let's just catch up on things we haven't gotten to know about each other over the years." He smiles at all of us.

–

I bade my senpai's goodbye. They had told me they were going to stay with Kaname a bit while longer. I walk out of the hospital looking both directions, like before, and head to my apartment. Scratch that, _our_ apartment. My phone dings and krings to the up beat ring tone I had set for Hotaru. I answer. "Hey, Hotaru what do-" "Don't damn 'Hey, Hotaru' me. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I could hear her hiss on the other line. "Hotaru, don't go PMS-ing on me. I'm having a bad day. I assumed you knew, knowing Ruka had texted both Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai about it." I hear her sigh.

I try to say another thing, or apologize for what I said, but she ended up disconnecting. If I go to the apartment, Hotaru will probably scold me or whatsoever. I don't want that. I head to the park to clear my mind. I walk to my destination despite my heels and the jeggings I'm wearing under a leather jacket. Sumire said she would make me look beautiful, I kinda agree. Though, I kinda hoped her sentence; _'You look gorgeous! You will make every guy within a 5 mile radius faint over the sight of you!' _would come true. I guess it didn't work remembering the fact the mothers and children were giving me disgusting looks. I arrive at my desired area and look all around to see the park had flowed with people of all ages.

To my right, the elderly people sit and chat among one and another about the world and its' problems; not forgetting to throw one or two corny jokes for all of them to laugh. To my left, you see adults laughing wholeheartedly about their little mistakes they had done this morning. The faint smell of alcohol is far to the left; it makes me a bit dizzy, but I ignore it and search for a isolated area in the park. I walk and walk to a far off side of the park where I only see the children playing on the swings; once in awhile, I see little boys and girls boast about their abilities on the monkey bars.

I laugh. I find a place to sit. Quiet and calming. Just how I like it. I toss my designer bag to the left not caring where it lands. I flop down on the grassy area under this pink and flourished tree, a Sakura Tree. I examine the area making sure no one is in sight. I place my caramel colored hair behind my ear and talk to myself. "Sometimes, I wish I can be like those little kids over there." I gaze to the little children happily playing with another without a care in the world. "Really, just sometimes-" "Well if you continue wearing polka-dotted panties, there won't be much of a problem." That voice, no way. It can't be. "Long time no see, polka dots."

–

"NATSUME THE PERVERT." I screech and point my finger to him as I try to squirm away from his reaching distance. He's not affected. "NATSUME. IT'S YOU NATSUME. NATSUME HYUUGA. NAT-" "Will you shut the hell up?" I pout. "Don't scream my name, you deranged polka dotted wearing 7 year old." I'm offended. Greatly offended. "I'm not a 7 year old! I'm a 22 year old woman! Get it right Hyuuga!" I'm putting my best glaring face at him, but it doesn't seem like it could match up to his. He sighs as he keeps his crimson eyes on me. He rolls his eyes and comes closer. Don't worry, I have my guard up.

"Let's go," he says and drags me by my arm. I hesitantly move my legs to support my body as he drags me to _god knows where_. I fiercely retrieve my arm from his grip, or at least try to. His grip is tightening on my small arm. I flinch. "Natsume, let go. It hurts and I have to get my bag.." My voice fades around the end making my sentence more believable. Don't get me wrong, it does hurt a lot. I just don't want to show Natsume my weak side.

"Don't worry polka-dots. I have it." I give up all opportunities of getting my arm back as we head to his car. We stop and a shiny Ferrari car. He lets go of my arm and opens the door; pushing me inside. He's in the drivers seat, and I'm right behind him in the car. "Natsume, I have other things to do! So could you plea-" "Like what? Ditching our blind date, polka? Not happening. You're coming with me to Rukas." I freeze.

"You were my date?" I hesitantly ask. "Yes, now shut up. You think I'm happy that you made me wait in the freaking cold ass air for you? The fucking place was swarmed with hormonal girls." His eyes are set on the road not bothering to look at me through the rear view mirror. I feel guilty, but I can't help but laughing. I smile and let a small giggle surpass my lips. "Natsume you waited for me?" I smile, a thousand watt smile.

"That's so cute! Awh! And I thought you were someone who didn't care for me at-WAIT." I pause and look at him angrily. "_You _made _me_ wait for you in the cold! Don't you _dare_ accuse me when you don't have your facts right!" We stop at a red light. He looks back at me. "Polka," I can see him cursing me off in the next minute. "The freaking date was at two o'clock. Not twelve. You idiot girl." _"What?_" I stare blankly at him. He turns around ruffling his raven colored hair and turning his crimson eyes irises back on the road. I'm quiet the rest of the ride, until we got to Rukas house. I still can't get over the fact that Natsume waited for_ me_ because of _our_ blind_ date._ He doesn't date. He rarely does, and that made me very_ very_ happy. I hope that made him happy too.

–

I really don't remember what was the main objective in this chapter. Oh yes, I needed to introduce Natsume. :) Other than that, I lost my whole plot for this chapter. Fudge. ,_, Although, I remember one part; I have to introduce everyone. Thank you for reviewing and reading.(:

..

I hate midterms, with a deep passion.


	3. Chapter 3

To hell with you.

–

Warning: Cursing. Please be okay with it.

–

"Yes...I see...She'll be over in a few." Those were the words that my  
>best friend had said to the other person on the line. She seemed business like<br>as I recalled looking over that memory. But I didn't think that would actually  
>set me up with this guy.<p>

–

When we entered Ruka's house, we were greeted with the cries of our names. "Mikan!" Nonoko yells. I look up to see my blue haired friend run to me. I smile happily when I hug her. "I haven't seen you since the times in the summer!" I giggle. I release our passionate hug and look at her. She's wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Typical Nonoko. She looks beautiful anyway. No wonder I was jealous of my friends' beauty.

"That was like what? A month ago?" I shine my white teeth to her. "A month is a month!" she exclaims "Even so, you have turned more gorgeous than ever before!" I snarl at this comment. "Doubt it," I say as I head to the direction of the soft comfy beige couch I had sat on before. Nonoko pouts in the corner of my eye; I can see it.

"Mikan."

I look to the direction the voice had come from. "Anna-chan!" Anna's lips curve at my exclamation. She chuckles. "Hello," her soft delicate voice starts. "I heard you ditched Natsume. I bet you feel so great. Considering you always hated him..right?"

She leans close to me. Despite that I hold different feeling towards Natsume than to my other friends, I can't help but feel guilty. Don't get me wrong, I don't like Natsume, one bit.. He waited for me and the flame keeper _never_ waits for people. Not even a minute.

I hiss quickly to make sure I seem like I'm engrossed in this conversation. "Anna, I didn't purposely ditch him. I just got the time wrong." I feel embarrassed to tell her this. "Girls!" I hear my friend Koko yell. "Dinner is ready! C'mon we haven't been able to eat together like this in a while. Leggoo!"

I turn my head to him, ignoring the rude remarks coming from Anna directed to Koko. "Anna, no explicit language held at the table, ok?" I get up and straighten my wrinkled jeggings and throw my leather jacket on the couch. When I finished, I turned the upper half of my body to Anna, sitting on the couch as she returns to her normal state, and hold up my hand for her.

"We haven't held hands in awhile. I miss those days." I said. She agrees. She uses my hand as a support to get up; when she had finally got her balance, she dusted her skirt with both of her hands then returning one of them back to mine to intertwine.

We arrive at the table with a vast sea of delicious smelling food cooked by Anna. She just made the boys take care of the rest as she rested from her cooking; making us talk earlier. "Mikan," Yuu greets me. "I'll just head." Anna walks away not looking at us.

"Hello Yuu! Thanks for calming me down, but why didn't you tell me Natsume was my date?" I lower one of my eyes' eyelid and widen the other when I look at him. "Natsume was your date? Sorry, if I knew, I would of told you." he places his hand behind his soft dandelion hair and grips it. He gazes at me with his warm chocolate colored eyes through his thin-rimmed glasses.

"Yuu, you're lying." His shoulders hitch up and slumps back down. "Sorry Mikan. I wanted you to be surprised." "Again." "Fine," he puts his hands up. "Ruka and Hotaru didn't want me to tell you. I don't know why. Please stop interrogating me." He walks away while placing two fingers up to the side of his head.

–

We're all gathered around the table sitting beside one another staring at the delicious food. We chat happily amongst one another as we grab a plate and observe the selection of ravishing food. I look up to my best friend to see she had got a plate full of sea food. Wait, no three plates.

She had made her boyfriend carry two extra plates for her. I turn my attention back to my plate. "Nothing.." I mutter under my breath. I look for food that I might enjoy. To the far end of the table, I see a deliciously looking taiyaki that has been untouched.

I speed walk over there to grab the food but is stopped when a cold hand reaches for it too. "Natsume!" I screech. "Give it back! I had my eyes on it first!" He looks at me, then my plate. He turns around and walks back to his designated seat. "Give it back!" I yell and run towards his seat. I stop him with my hands in the air. "Give me!" My right hand shoots for the delicious food.

I end up grabbing it and putting it up in the air for me to feel successful like in those games. To bad I ended up squeezing it too hard making the sticky substance inside of it come gushing out pouring on _me_. I look at Natsume to see if he's going to laugh or not. No, he was smirking.

That little shithead was smirking!

He walks away. I run towards him and wipe the sticky substance on his fresh polo shirt. That probably must get him pissed! Ha, Loser! That's what you get for ignoring me! He turns his head only to look at his now dirty back. He looks at me with pure disgust; the next thing I know, my hair is on fire.

–

All of us are gathered around a round coffee table centered in Ruka's living room. Of course, we're seated at the nearby couches beside the table. But what makes me mad is that Hotaru _forced_ again, _forced_ me and Natsume to sit together. On the couch. Alone. While everyone else is seated on the other sofas around us. I hate my life.

I look to Natsume to see if he is expressing any other emotions to this atmosphere. Well yes, he never shows any emotion rather than bored and irritation, but it wouldn't hurt to look. His eyes are fixed on his iPhone and one arm is lazily slung to the back side of the couch behind me. He's not showing any emotion at all.

"Typical," I mutter under my breath. I feel movement to the side of where Natsume is sitting beside me. I can feel him looking at me; and I _know_ he won't ask a question when I practically know the answer without him telling me.

"Typical how you're always being a jerk!" Is what what I answered to his un-asked question. He raises an eyebrow at me and curves his lips into a devilish smile.

"I didn't do anything, polka."

"Why you! You—you _burned_ my hair! What guy would love me with such ugly hair! And stop calling me polka, pervert!" I move my body far away from his distance. He leans closer to me putting each hand beside my body; and his legs in between mine. To put it simply, we're in—well _I'm_ in an embarrassing position. That pervert seems to be enjoying this moment with his retarded smirk of his.

"You know," his lips are touching my ear; I'm pretty sure my face is steaming red. "No one will like you while I'm around."

_I—what?_

He gets up from the position and returns to his normal pose earlier. I bring my hand to my face to feel how hot it is. I never knew I could be blushing to something like this. So _damn_ much.

"Stop flashing your underwear at me, strawberries."

_Oh—I'm __**freaking**__ still in the same position!_ I scramble to a seemingly normal pose; with my hands on my lap while looking at the floor. The most interesting thing in the world it can be at the moment.

I hear snickers across me; so the normal thing to do for being a person is to look up and look to who it is. Then again, my life isn't normal. At _all_. I see that Sumire and Koko had been the ones snickering. Such a lovely couple. I guess they've—or well _all_ of them have seen the scene that happened earlier. My face blushes even harder; if that's even possible.

"If you're going to make some miracle happen," I snort, "Do it somewhere else. Just take your event not in public!" I hear Sumire say as I watch Koko put one of his hands to cover his eyes. He's not doing a very good job at it; I could see that sly smile he's trying to hide.

"What?" The confusion on my face is clearly visible.

"Mikan, you're not that stupid."

It takes me a minute to realize to comprehend the mystical language she was speaking. I'm completely silent when I have figured it out. I glare at her laughing state.

"That's just—ew! PERMY. You're so—ew! Nasty!" She laughs even harder and excuses herself to the bathroom by waving her hand to us. I sigh and let my shoulders droop from their stiff pose. I observe everyone else-s reactions.

I see a perturbed Yuu looking to the right trying to ignore what just happened, a giggling Anna and Nonoko, a Ruka looking at his phone; not seeing what just happened, a Koko laughing insanely on the floor and a non-expression Hotaru. That's what I pictured their reactions would be.

–

"So we're scheduling a trip to Okinawa?" asks Permy before she drinks her bottled water. Yes we're still in Ruka's house, it's just a few hours pass and Koko and Yuu are passed out on the couch, Natsume and Ruka had gone into the game room so that just leaves us girls, Hotaru, Permy, Anna , Nonoko and I, to talk about upcoming events. All of us girls are gathered around the kitchen table we ate around earlier.

"I guess so, that's what I heard from Hotaru." I answer her question. All of our gazes look to Hotaru. "Yes," she says elegantly. It's normal for Hotaru to just say one word for each question. A straight answer so no other questions asked after that.

"Well we have to get new bathing suits and clothes, am I right?" Anna continues the conversation. "Well of course, we finally have bikini bodies!" Nonoko exclaims, much to my dismay cause she's right next to me. "You guys do that," I roll my eyes. "I don't have one and I really don't want to swim at all."

"But Miiikkaaa-"

"No, you guys are very beautiful. I don't think I am."

There she goes with that stupid pout of hers. Well not stupid, I love her, but that pout can get anything she wants. _Anything._ "Mikan, yes you do! You're very beautiful! So lets star-" "No I am n-" "YES YOU ARE. So..SHUDAP." That ends the argument between Anna, Nonoko, and I. The rest of the conversation ends up scheduling a week long trip to a nearby resort called Okinawa.

I'm ok with it. I mean, who wouldn't? Week long trip. Free expense paid cause Hotaru has sources. Everything is great. I also cleared up my classes, told my professors ahead of time and asked my other college buddies to get some notes jotted down for me. Everything seems perfect. I'm smiling happily. So very much. It made me happy of my current miserable life. Wait for it..

"You're staying with Hyuuga."

_Shit._

–

ohyey, I got a new kid in my class and I was the first one to hug him! :D -sincerely happy right now.- but yush. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)

_.._

Oh yuh, yes Mikan is beautiful. Very Beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

"_If I love you, what business of that is yours?"_

–

Being sad is not an option; it's an opinion that you never have to express.

–

I feel a nudge at my shoulder, as usual, I expect the irritating disturbance to go away. None of my expectations never seem to become expected; but it was worth a shot.

"Mikan," the gruff voice says. I mumble in response. A finger pokes me in the cheek, then my nose and a stab in the eye.

I shake my head completely out of the fingers reach. I raise my hand to cover my soon to be bruised eye. I'm half asleep, yet I'm still trying to glare and get hold of the vision of the person in front of me-

Kokoro Yome.

There he is with that cheeky grin plastered on his face. It makes him look innocent, but no matter how hard he tries, I want to stab him.

"I will stab you in your esophagus," I spat at him, still rubbing my left eye.

"Not the esophagus! Take my liver instead!" he dramatically gasps. He crosses his hands over his liver area to make more of an effect.

I giggle, that signifies that I forgive him.

"You know Koko, that hurts, really though."

"I sowwie," he says and grasps the childlike demeanor.

"Ish okay." I smile my original smile. "But because of that, you're carrying my bags."

"Awh, shoot," he replies as he snaps his fingers. "But that's okay cause, WE GONNA BE SWIMMING TONIGHT BABY!"

"Swimming?" I repeat, raising an eyebrow.

"Swimming," he repeats. He grins and nods his head up and down.

"Since when? I thought we were going to go swimming tomorrow," I state to him. "Apparently no," he replies lazily. "Well that's what I heard from Anna." He grunts and dismisses that conversation by opening the car door and walking out.

The car, or should I say van, stopped in front of a large gold and beige resort building labeled: _Hoshi Hoteru_.

"It's pretty," I mumble and continue, "But it could be better." I give a slight push to Nonoko signaling for her to move out of the car to help myself. She faintly opens her eyes, looks my way, and closes it back just the way it was.

"Are you serious?" I sarcastically grim at her. "Mhmm..," she vibrates her voice.

A little throb forms above my eyebrow. I suddenly feel pissed; I don't know _why_ I just do. Maybe it's because I have a sudden urge to stretch and Nonoko isn't giving me that ability or it's just the fact that I have been paired up with Natsume; _again_. Something in my gut told me this was going to happen, so in reality I was mentally prepared for this.

I swear, my life is a cliché story.

Not that I hate Natsume, it's just – _hard to_ –

"Explain?" the sun-shiny voice says. "Anna.." her head pops out from behind me and pokes me around my temple.

"You were talking to yourself again. I really should get..uhm.._Koko_ to read your mind," she says. She hesitated; and I see the faint of hatred run across her eyes. I dismiss it.

"**Yeah? Well no**, you don't have to do such a thing," I shake my head at her. "You can just ask me directly, dummy."

"You don't hate Natsume right?" she asks directly. "You're so straight forward, Anna-chan." I giggle silently and continue, "I don't hate Natsume. I have a great disliking towards him."

I realize Nonoko had just gone out of the van and is heading inside the Hotel; yawning her way there. I push myself out of the van and head to the side to let Anna come out and continue the conversation.

"Quote, unquote. Have a great disliking towards him, sure Mikan, sure," she rolls her eyes to me and turns her back and heads for the back of the van. Offended by the sudden strike of sarcasm coming out of her mouth, I scatter my way beside her and her simple sun-kissed dress. "Anna," I say rather loud, "Don't keep using sarcasm when talking about the relationship between me and Natsume."

"_Natsume and I_," she corrects me. "Don't use grammar like that around a teacher like me."

"You shouldn't be a teacher in the first place," I say, "You should be a cook or like..baker or something. I never thought you would end up as a teacher." She takes a quick glance at me and opens the back hood of the car and searches for her luggage. "You practically work for me anyway," she says as she roughly tosses aside the colorful bags. She finds hers, pink and blue, so like her.

"Just because you have a part time job at your family's business, doesn't mean you can boss my around," I spat at her. She looks at me with pure utter disgust and gives me that smirking face.

"I have a sudden urge to carry your bags." And with that, I use all my might to carry the ten-ton suitcase. "Oh why Thank-you," she pleasurably thanks me and flips her pony-tailed fuchsia hair.

"Mikan!" I hear another sun-shiny voice call out to me. But this time, it was nice, firm, and definitely male.

I try to look up, but the source of the voice was rapidly whipped with with the fuchsia pony-tail. In a split second, the Bubblegum hair disappeared within the revolving doors of the grand building, carrying the, what I call, a ten-ton suitcase.

It's Koko.

Again.

He stumbles towards me and rubs each eye every other step he takes. "Hey.._itch_..Mikan.._itch_.."

"Hmpf, that's what you get for stabbing me in the eye!" I cross my arms over my chest and make my back face him. "You planned that?" I felt a menacing aura emitting behind me. I could actually feel his joker-like smile.

"Here," he says and shoves, what I think is, the boys luggage into my hands; which surprisingly seems that it can be carried in one trip. "What makes you think tha –hey!" he picks me up over his shoulder and closes the van door. He goes to the side, bades the driver good-bye and thanks and starts heading towards the big Hotel. "Koko! Let me down! This is embarrassing!" I thump on his back with both my fists and the luggage; attempting to make him fall.

"Hold up, I see everyone," he says plainly. "Mikan..." I hear, what I think, Ruka. "Put her down." I gruff voice says. "Now," it continues.

"Natsume, calm down." I hear Yuu persuade him. "I don't think Natsume is mad about _that_." Ruka comes to him. "Hey Koko, let me see them," I whisper to him. I can feel him nod and turn around.

"Down now." Natsume's voice gets even fiercer, and commands Koko to put me down. "It's fine, chill bro." Koko says and puts me down and turns back around.

"It's not that!" Natsume barks at Yuu.

"Her freaking underwear is shown to every fucking guy in the world!"

Hotaru snickers, the girls giggle, Ruka smiles inwardly, and the boys laugh their heads off.

I'm there with my face flushed hiding behind Hotaru.

–

"You get this bed and I get this one!" I say and attempt to push the two beds apart even further. No attempt was made as Natsume plummeted onto the bed beside mine. I knit my eyebrows and bore holes into the side of his head.

He doesn't flinch.

I sigh heavily and climb over the light sunflower colored sheets of the bed and use all my force to push him off. He takes a quick glance at me and moves his body to face mine. Take note that I'm kneeling while he's casually laying there with no care in the world. "Move you buttface!" I groan at him and push him even harder; also attempting to get him mad by insulting him.

"No," he says. "Moving the beds apart is too much work for an idiot like you."

"Why you-!" "Besides, if we separate them, you might fall off the bed on either sides."

I struggle to push him off even more and say: "Like hell I would-"

"Or maybe," he says seductively then proceeds to push me under him like before "You can just fall in my arms when you sleep. There's no telling what my happen to me and my.." he drifts off and gets off the bed.

"_Hormones_."

I flush up, grab my suitcase full of my clothing, and run into the bathroom. Once I'm in there, I yell: "Dummy go to hell!" I put that in the nicest way possible even if I want to crush his soul right now.

"Meet you there, polkadots!" he yells back to me. I groan heavily.

–

I take a quick shower and head to bed, not forgetting to blow dry my hair before heading out. I walk out to see Natsume sleeping cozily in his black undershirt and the yellow blanket draping over his bottom half of his body. He looks comfy. I plan to disrupt his special sleeping status. I think of a plan to disrupt him and casually make my way to my side of the bed. Of course, both of the beds are one of each but just placed right beside each other.

I honestly don't know what I'm planning to do to him, but it wouldn't hurt to give him revenge after the past 12 years of my life. That's right, I'm 22 years old and he's 23. That raven haired crimson eyed fellow has been glued to me since I've met him. More like, everyone is putting us together and assuming we're a couple. I find that downright hilarious. No one in the right mind would date this guy.

He's got the looks, yes I know. He has the badass attitude, yeah girls dig that. Then everything just goes downhill with his terrible lack of manners, I've been told that turns girls on. But then look, I'm not falling for his charms and certainly not Hotaru, Permy, Anna, Nonoko or any other girl that I know personally. What is up with society today?

I squirm to overlook him from top view. He looks so..._peaceful_. Just his soft tanned face and muscular arms coming out of his shirt. He look, well right now, _gorgeous_. I can't help it. Even if he's my mortal enemy that I've always hated, I think, I can't lie about his features.

I yawn to the point of my eyes watering and slowly descend to snuggle his back. _I wake up before he does anyway. He won't know._

But, I can certainly lie about what time I wake up.

–

"Volleyball it is!" I hear Yuu yell elastically. He proceeds to take off his thin rimmed glasses and carefully places them besides his beach towel. "Mikan, can you watch out for that for me? Thanks," He says without letting me reply.

So after I just headed for a quick dip into the ocean, because we were suppose to go swimming today, my friends had told me we were playing volleyball in the sand. You know that feeling when you don't want to get sand all over your wet body after you had just gone swimming? Well that's the exact feeling I'm having right now. So I'm sitting out on the bench for this one.

I guess me sitting on the sidelines makes everyone think that I can hold their stuff and be held responsible for it.

That's stupid considering I had a rant yesterday about how I couldn't find my favorite necklace when it was around my neck.

I constantly hear my name getting called and to look up and find more things thrown at me to keep 'hold' of. Soon after, I'm surrounded by useless and useful things cared by their owners playing volleyball.

The game started.

It was good, everyone earning points hear and there, it was no kill teams or whatever. It was evened out pretty good. Until I had overheard Koko telling Nonoko that he was about to spike the ball when it's nearest to him. That kind of thought made me stomach churn. I don't like the idea of Koko hitting the ball so fiercely when he's joking around. Four players on each team, so I thought there really wouldn't be a chance for anyone to get hit, hard. Koko, Nonoko, Ruka and Hotaru on one side; and Natsume, Anna, Yuu and Permy on the other. I laugh to clear my troubled thoughts away.

"Here it goes!" Koko yells as the ball ascends to the top of the net and at the brink of a second, it pounds down onto Permy's stomach making her curse at Koko vigorously; threatening him about their relationship.

"YOU ASSHOLE. MY FUCKING GOD. I'M ON MY BLOODY FUCKING PERIOD YOU SON OF A BITCH. WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO SPIKE IT TO ME?" she screams to get everyone at the beachs' attention. They turn back as they see the menacing aura emitting from Sumire's figure.

"Dear lord," Ruka groans as Koko tilts his head to hear more of Sumire's ranting. She clutches her stomach as if she had a baby and begins to fume at her ignorant boyfriend.

"Sumire, sweetie, I'm sorry," he apologized profusely and goes toward Sumire and her bruised stomach. Beads of sweat are trickling down his cheek even more than before when he was playing the volleyball game. Nonoko had gone over to Anna and is worrying like a mutt panicking about where his owner is. Anna, she stands there with her arms crossed with an indifferent face; but you can tell – she sincerely cares about Sumire right now. Yuu has his eyebrows knit with concern while Natsume has a blank expression soon turning into a smirk when he glanced at Koko.

"Ohshit, I'm sorry," he says sincerely rubs her stomach and gives her an eloping hug. I can't help but squeal at their cuteness. So I jump up and run to Hotaru to give her such a hug. "Awwh~!" Nonoko claims and clasps her hands together with a slightly smiling Anna by her side.

Koko gives Sumire a chaste kiss on her forehead then bending down to her stomach to do the same. After he puts his arm around her waist indicating that everything is all better.

"So cute!" Nonoko exclaims hugging. "You haven't shown your PDA in front of us in a while," Ruka leisurely states and maneuvers his way to Hotaru, putting a arm sloppily around her shoulder. Hotaru doesn't flinch and surprisingly stays in her place.

Yuu, feeling uncomfortable with all the sudden PDA, walks toward Nonoko and whispers into her ear rather seductively. Faint pink blotches appear on Nonoko's face; signaling what Yuu just whispered into her ear, made her blush ten folds. He intertwines one of his hands with hers, smiling greatly at us.

"You guys are together now?" Anna asks straightforwardly. She doesn't think twice about letting them answer before she could add her own comment. "Finally," she says and walks toward me and pulls me off of Hotaru so she doesn't have to be alone in between all the loving atmosphere.

"So let me get this straight," I start off, then continue giving a relaxed sigh, "Hotaru and Ruka, Nonoko and Yuu, and Koko and Permy." I give them a smug face showing that I don't like all the lovey-doveyness shown so publicly around me, a single person looking for her prince on a white horse.

"I got it!" Nonoko exclaims then runs toward me and pushes me onto Natsume. I land on his muscular bare chest, looking up at his burnished eyes and my face heats up. I think quickly and push my weight off of him and scurry to a direction where all people are crowding around. I yell without looking back; "I'm going to get a quick drink!"

I can feel the grinning faces coming from them, even if my back is facing them.

–

I walk to a nearby beach hut that sold many beverages and such. I ask the cashier for a bottle of this tea, that I saw on the menu. He complies, looking rather shocked, tells me the exact amount of money and heads for the see through, what I think was, cooler behind him. I take the exact amount of money out of my shorts, then it strikes me. I'm wearing a bikini but I have shorts over my bottom bikini piece. I mentally face-palm myself for doing such a idiotic thing; and in public too!

Thanking the cashier for his work and grabbing the bottle from the counter, I quickly scurry my way back to where I came from. Letting my mind wander, I let my feet carry me wherever.

_I wonder what might happen when I get there. Will Hotaru scold me? Or will she be happy that I'm back because she thought It was lost?_ I snorted at my own thoughts,

_Probably not._

_That's so cute, Yuu and Nonoko got together, that's way too adorable. _I giggle how Yuu just straight out confessed to Nonoko. _It could have been more romantic. That's new too, how Yuu just gathered all of his courage to confess to her in front of us. _I laugh to myself quietly, hoping no one is thinking that I look weird. _I applaud you, Yuu. Congrats_, I say in my mind mentally congratulating Yuu and Nonoko's get together.

_Hotaru and Ruka have been together for a while too, I wonder when I can be an aunt or godmother soon_, I mentally ask myself forgetting the process of getting pregnant. _Oh~ can't wait!_ I squeal. I twist open of tea. _Usually Tea doesn't have bottle caps, more over I don't think they're sold in bottles. Weird._

I don't think anything about the suspicious tea and continue to quench my thirst. _It tastes pretty funny._ _I wonder if I give this to Anna she can try to make a better taste. Oh wait, that's Nonoko's job right?_

It has been awhile since the gang had left Alice Academy. Meeting everyone there, _I miss those days._ I look back at my memories of my first day there. _Permy bullied me for sitting next to Natsume. And to think she had the Cat-Dog Alice, I think that's what it was called.._ I smiled as I remembered the way Sumire had treated me back then. She bullied me, but soon warmed up to her cheerful personality. _Ruka, he was cute. He always used his animal pheromone Alice to make me happy. _I blushed, I always like Ruka at first, but I later found out that it was a brotherly love.

_Yuu, he was so kind. He was always there to stand up for me. He later grew up to use his Illusion Alice to discipline us. _I shuttered at the time when Yuu had given a grave nightmare to one of my classmates for not doing any homework all week. I thought about any of my other classmates, _Anna and Nonoko they always stuck together..well, not in the bathroom._ I recalled the time when I was told by Yuu that they were not related at all. Simply, just close childhood friends.

_Nonoko always made the right drink to make my stomach feel much better. I think having the Chemistry Alice is so interesting. Then here is Anna, always there and ready to relieve my hunger problems. Cooking Alice, I thank you!_ I praise Anna's Alice in her mind. _Hotaru, oh gosh where do I start?_

_Everything, I just love everything about Hotaru. _I love talking about Hotaru, even to myself in my secluded mind. She was, of course, my best friend after all these years. _But it wouldn't hurt for her to warm up to me once in a while. I_ pouts and continues to walk absentmindedly. _Koko, always there to make me laugh. But I did hate his Alice!_ The right word isn't hate, I thought. _More like dislike, it was helpful once in a while._

_Then there's Natsume.._ My mind went blank as I tried to recall looking over the memories that have been placed in the back of my mind about Natsume. _I can't really say anything about Natsume.._ _I think I have this different..'feeling' for Natsume. Wonder what it is.._

"You love him!" A freakishly high pitched girl voice shouts from far across her. "You love him, you love him, you love him!" the voice repeats. I try to get a glimpse of the person across the voice and realize it's a girl with long disheveled hair cascading over her body; her hands covering her face.

"The girl is crying.." I mutter, I quickly run toward and drop my Tea accidentally. Not minding about it, I speed my way over there to stop the girl from screaming at that poor girl..

But I stop when I see that the screaming girl had pushed the other girl into the direction into a guy with a muscular back. From what I hear, I hear the disheveled girl confess to the boy. He nods and smiles, taking her hand, he kisses the girl.

"Love is what I want.." I accidentally let my mouth slip.

"If that's what you want, I'll give it to you _anytime_," a familiar deep voiced says; coming up from behind. I know that voice too well.

"Natsume, I don't think _you_ can give me the love that I want." I spat at him, my back still facing him.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't"

"Yes."

"Stop, you're annoying me," I say, but I immediately regret it. "Oh? Well then.." he says making his voice drift off. The sound of his footsteps are coming closer. It stops when I can suddenly feel his abs touch my back. I flinch.

He picks me up like a sack and heads to the direction I was walking. I don't say anything because If I do, it would be useless.

–

"God dammit." I hear him curse. "What's up?" I ask him. "They're gone." "Who's go-" "Who do you think?" he barks at me.

"No way.." I push him off gently and land onto the silky sand beneath my feet. It seeps in between my toes. "They did this on purpose," I say to him and look up at his face.

He senses my sudden glance at him and looks down to me. He doesn't say anything but he's expecting something coming from my mouth again. "They left us alone together on purpose. You know how Hotaru made us sleep in the same room together? Well then-"

"I get it, lets walk to the hotel," he stops me from continuing on. "No, lets take a taxi! Walking is too much effort." I whine to him. "You have money?" he looks at me incredulously.

"Yeah! It's in my wall...et...Fudge." I silently sob to myself of how I was holding my wallet together with my bottle of Tea. "Never mind." I corrected myself. _I'll look for it tomorrow,_ I determine myself.

"The hotel is this way," Natsume says to me and points into a direction.

So we're walking silently on our way. Just before I step foot out of the beach's sand a boy whistles and gets my attention by calling; "You there! With the hot pink bikini!" I look at him shocked. He winks and I quickly look the other way; sometimes taking a peek.

Natsume, on the other hand, suddenly grabbed my hand and showed it to the guy, glaring. He puts his hands up and defeats. He returns talking to his group he's with. Natsume brings our hands down but doesn't let go.

_Maybe being alone together isn't as bad._

–

We walked hand in hand together into the revolving doors of the Hoshi Hoteru; not minding any of those faces I was receiving from people. Yes I know me and Natsume- _Natsume and I_ are half naked walking around the huge and definitely grand lobby hotel.

A great chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling lighting up the huge painting on the dome of Greek gods and goddesses. There were marble pillars that connected the second floor and the main floor. Bulgarian Rose colored furniture placed carefully around a sturdy looking transparent tables with light white designs on the edges stood at the left and right sides of the hall. In the center, a vast garden of many stood straight and looking very beautiful, complimenting the whole aroma of the place. The scent? It smelled like a mix of light chocolate and vanilla cream.

To tell you the truth, I wouldn't even mind living in the lobby.

I feel Natsume tug at my arm and pull me towards the elevator rather hastily. "Natsume what's the rush? It's only like nine thirty-"

"Mikan~!" I hear a sun shiney voice call out to me. I turn around quickly to see who it is.

Misaki!

She was here!

Standing beside her was her ever so gorgeous boyfriend Tsubasa. Same as always.

I smile and unconsciously let go of Natsume's hand. And run to give Misaki a warm hug.

"Misaki! I miss you very much! I haven't seen you since summer!" I exclaim while hugging her.

"So you dropped the honorific?" Tsubasa butts in. "And where's my hug?" He opens his arms wide for me, smiling cheekily. I run to him, he wasn't very far. And I sensed that Natsume was coming to my side.

"Dropping the honorific for Misaki was difficult getting used to," I give him a ever lasting hug then continue, "If I try that to you, It's going to be hell for me!" He chuckles then he grips me tighter in our hug. "I blame Hyuuga for your language, Mikan." He snorts as I let go of him walking to Misaki's side.

Tsubasa glares at Natsume for a short moment before he looks at me and starts a conversation. "Mikan why are you here in Okinawa? Scratch that, why are you here with _Hyuuga_?" Tsubasa asks me then looks over to Natsume for a brief second. "Well we came here for a short vacation really; nothing else." I answer him cheerfully. "Wait," Misaki intrudes, "You're here with Natsume only? Are you guys together yet?" She abruptly asks me.

"What? No! Don't always assume I'm in a relationship with Natsume!" I blurt out quietly. "Well you're always together so.." she looks to Tsubasa and nods. Their un-talked conversation going through their head made me curious. But I pushed that thought away when my stomach made me feel a bit queasy.

"Uhm, I'll leave for a sec," I say to no one in particular. "The tea is coming back to me." I hang my head down and head to a nearby restroom forgetting that I'm still half naked.

"Oh, if you guys are ever done with the conversation when I'm back, Natsume please stay here." I turn my head as I say so and look at him, pleading. "_Please?_ Thanks." I smile at him then head to the bathroom.

–

Misaki turns back to Natsume with a devilish smile and says: "Well Natsume, we are all tired of this." Natsume is still looking at the direction where Mikan had gone to; he blinks then switches his eyes to meet Misaki's Burgundy eyes and Tsubasa's Azure ones. Natsume doesn't answer. Instead he crosses his arms and grunts for a reply.

"Natsume, when are you going to ask Mikan out?" Tsubasa goes and grips his shoulder fiercely and looks deep into his eyes. "What are you talking about? I don't like that idiot," he says and looks to the direction of the bathroom wondering why Mikan is taking so long.

"Uh huh, oh sure," Tsubasa barely agrees. Misakis elbows him in the side telling him quietly; _"Don't make him irritated, we need to make this confirmed."_ Tsubasa nods soon after, looking irritated.

"I don't," Natsume repeats looking at them sternly, "I'm just here to make sure she doesn't get in serious trouble." This time, Misaki snorts at his cover up. "Natsume, make up your mind," she retorts seriously. "I want Mikan to live a good life with a loving husband, she's like a sister." She smiles at the day she met Mikan. Flipping her dull pink her before continuing: "She told me you always bullied her and she wanted a guy she loves to protect her from you. That of course when she was young. But she's not stopping until she meets her _prince charming._"

"And besides," Tsubasa pipes in, "You already destroyed every guy you don't no personally within a five meter radius around her. Seriously Hyuuga, just marry her already." Tsubasa lets go of Natsume's shoulder and smirks at him, Charcoal colored hair covering his eyes and tattoo. You can still feel the smirk forming on his lips.

"Or I can just get a new boy toy for her, so you better make your move."

"You didn't. You wouldn't." Natsume growls at him, "You can't."

"Just remember, alright?" Misaki says to stop the inner war happening between them.

–

"Natsume!" I yell across to grab a hold of his attention. I slow down as I reach the group, noticing the sudden tense air between. Afraid of asking what they were talking about, I just clutch Natsume's arm and tell him I'm getting cold and want to go to our room. He nods and I attempt to say goodbye to Misaki and Tsubasa-senpai.

"Misaki and Tsubasa-senpai, I'm taking my leave! I'm getting a bit chilly so I'll try to meet up with you tomorrow. Bye-Bye!" I tug Natsume's arm and head to the elevator. Excuse me, I _tried_ to head to the elevator. But I was stopped when a slender arm slipped through mine and pulled me back. It was Misaki

again.

Misaki pulls me away from Natsume and walks to the elevator with me. "Tsubasa, Natsume! I'm going to be sleeping with Mikan in her room today! Have fun!" She turns around and winks at him. Tsubasa groans reluctantly, obviously not happy about what's going to happen tonight.

–

Tsubasa and Natsume head into Tsubasa's suit. "You know I didn't plan this right? So don't get any ideas," Tsubasa says not looking at Natsume.

"And you say _I'm _the immature brat. I wasn't even thinking."

"Shut up and sleep on the couch, and here," Tsubasa replies and throws him a shirt.

Natsume grunts and pulls the shirt over his body. He heads to the Dark Cyan colored couch in front of the TV. He intertwines his hands and places them behind his head, closing his long eye lashes.

"You should know I can't make a move on her when you do things like this."

–

11 pages of writing. :D longest chapter. And i'm truly sorry. Seriously. If you don't like how I updated in like months, please stop reading this fanfic. I feel really bad.

Other than that, I'm happy how I updated this. Please forget about any mistakes or so, I rushed at the end. And I didn't look this over when I finished so please don't mind.

_.._


End file.
